Galaxy Academy
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Every three years new students are picked to be accepted into Galaxy Academy, an isolated island school. But can they survive against their rival dorm, Paradox Academy? and school in general? And what mysterious places are hidden here? Madoka x Gingka, Damian x OC. sorry, no more OCs right now! XD i may accept more later! :) On HIATUS for editing.
1. Beginning feuds

**Leodas: Hiya! :D I've decided to do an OC story. XD**

**Flare: yeah so for once instead of never posting the many ideas she comes up with Leodas decided to just go with it. **

**Leodas: *sweatdrop* Anyway, I would prefer you send me your OCs through PM. (more info about that will be at the bottom) If you don't give me a good reason why you can't send he/she through pm. XD (one would be you don't have an account) And please give me one OC to start with, then you might be able to send in a second later. XD**

**Dragel: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own Metal fight Beyblade, only me and the school. ^^**

**Leodas: And yet I'm not the principle, ;_;**

**Flare: *sweatdropp***

* * *

_Welcome to Galaxy academy! A Beyblade school especially made for bladers worldwide! Here at this prestigious school the faculties and members do there best to bring out their students fullest potential and bring out the bond between beybladers and their beys. _

_And every three years new students are accepted, regardless of age, into this school. _

_There are also many off campus places around this island isolated school, such a sandy beaches, grass hills, sky high cliffs, lakes, amusement parks, volcanoes, areas that always snow even in the summer, places that aren't even known to the faculties and members, and bey automatic bey arenas surrounding the island! _

_And every year a tournament is held in which students compete in battles against the rival dorm, Paradox academy. _

_And even though the school students have unfortunately lost every year for eight years against the rival dorm new hope is brought to the school as new and powerful bladers have arrived! Two of them being Gingka Hangane and Dragel Pendragon, respectively._

_Hope that these students will help lead the academy to victory is rising! And because of this new blader, Dragel Pendragon, many more females have been recently attracted to the sport of beyblading as well. _

_So the faculties hope to be able to teach many wonderful new students this year!_

* * *

'Wow… I can't believe I got accepted…' A girl thought standing at the edge of the boat heading towards the school island.

She breathed in the salty air that flowed through her lightly colored purple hair and scanned the far away island with her icy blue eyes.

Her clothes were a light blue t-shirt with white half-oval-shaped marking that extends outward from the center. And white shorts that go just above her knees, a purple bracelet on each wrist along with light blue sneakers lined with white. And a purple scarf tied around her waist.

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Gingka exclaimed loud enough where the girl could hear his voice all the way from the other side of the boat.

"OW!" She heard someone else, which sounded like Madoka, indicating he had yelled a little too loudly.

The girl, Dragel Pendragon, for that was her name, shook her head, turning back around to find the others.

"DRAGI!" She heard to voices squeal, and a moment later she was tackled to the ground to by blurry figures.

"Yay! You're here!" The first one exclaimed who turned out to be Titi.

"Everyone's looking for you, you know!" the other one, Yu shouted.

Dragel lightly laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was just checking the view."

"Yeah well could you come with us, before Damian goes all wacko on everyone?" Yu asked.

And Dragel nodded. Damian had (somehow) been accepted into the academy as well, and he didn't get along well with most of the others, especially with Kyoya and Tsubasa. So Dragel was in charge of making sure he didn't so anything drastic.

"Okay, let's go." Dragel said and Yu and Titi happily dragged her to where the others were.

xxx

"Say that again. I dare you." Damian growled getting in the leone blader's face.

Kyoya growled as well grabbing the collar of Damian shirt. "I. said. You're. Weak." He sneered.

Everyone else around them backed up cautiously, knowing that this was going to get into a big argument, or even worse.

Damian gave a death glare and pushed Kyoya away from him. "How about we settle this right here and now!" He shouted, taking out his hades Kerbecs and putting it in its launcher.

"Fine with me!" Kyoya replied taking out his bey as well. "I'll crush you!"

"Come on guys, can't you just get along for five minutes?" Gingka asked meekly as he tried to approach them.

"NO!" The two bladers yelled then turned there back to each other.

"Prepare to be plunged in Hades." Damian sneered.

"Three… Two… One-"

"Icicle sphere!" A voice shouted. And moment later two icicles flew past them and knocked both of their beys out of their hands.

"Argh!" Kyoya yelled involuntarily grabbing his hand. "Who did that?!"

The two bladers both turned to see a silver colored bey spinning near them.

"Dragel…" Damian muttered.

"Nice save, Dragel!" Madoka yelled, relieved..

"I thought I told you to stay out of this." Kyoya growled. (a/n: there's a lot of growling going on isn't there? XD)

"I could've taken care of him myself." Damian said coldly.

"Uh, you guys do realize that if you guys had battled here on this boat then it would have sunk, right?!" Madoka asked.

"…"

"…"

"Then we'll just have to have a fist fight." Kyoya spoke up glaring at Damian.

"Fine."

"Oh no! Not if you want your beys back!" Dragel replied running off.

They both looked to see their beys were gone. "Hey!"

Gingka laughed sheepishly while Madoka sighed watching them both run after her. What'd a school year this was going to be…

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Leodas: Alright, here is the form! ^^ I won't be able to handle too many of other peoples OC's, but I'll put in the summery '"no more OCs" when I think I've gotten almost to many to handle XD**

**Dragel: By the way, please don't make your OC stronger than Gingka XD (though they can be about equal if you want) or an OC that you don't what losing in a battle because if they get accepted chances are they might lose in a bey battle. ^^**

**Flare: key word: MIGHT, so you don't know~ and she'll need at least one boy oc sent in too more than likely. **

**Leodas: And here is the form~**

**(Form has been temporarily removed until i accept more OCs) **


	2. Some new characters

**Leodas: NO MORE OCs until I get the ones I've accepted sorted out! XD I would have had this chapter out sooner but I had to get off the computer… ;A;**

**Dragel: But it's here now! XD**

**Leodas: Sorry if your OC doesn't appear this chapter. I can only type so much… ;A; But I've worked out a system where I may be able to introduce the rest of the OC next chapter all at the same time! XD So I can move on with the story amd focus on them… X3**

**Flare: So chose the OCs for this chapter using a hat…**

**Dragel: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own metal fight Beyblade, just me! :D**

* * *

"This is getting awkward…" Yu whispered to Titi and Dragel who were sitting beside him.

The other two nodded. They were all sitting quietly in a room with Damian on one side and Kyoya on the other, glaring at each other from the earlier events.

Dragel sighed watching their glaring contest. She knew this was going to take a while… Even though they were on the luxury cruise ship to galaxy island, the island in which Galaxy Academy was located was still quite far away.

And though Dragel was able to somewhat see the island earlier didn't mean it wasn't far away. The island was huge, so huge in fact that people can see it from miles away.

Kyoya and Damian continued growling at each other and looking like they were going to be at each others throats any minute.

Dragel stubbornly huffed and walked over and plopped herself down between them to prevent any further interaction.

The two boys just sat there and blinked before turning away muttering unrecognizable words.

Titi walked over and latched onto Dragel's arm and looked up at her with his purple-ish blue eyes. (a/n: I'm assuming that's his eye color from the pictures… if not I'll change it later. XD)

Dragel tilted her head sideways. "Weren't you supposed to be with Dynamis?"

"Uhh…"

* * *

"Titi! Where are you?!" Dynamis shouted. He ran over the trash cans and looked inside. "He wouldn't be in here… Would he?" He started digging in the trash can.

"Umm… you do know he's with Dragel… Right?" Aguma asked.

Dynamis straightened back up to look at him. "Oh…" He said calmly.

* * *

"I'm number one, baby!"

"No! King is number one!"

_CRASH!_

Everyone in the room perked there heads up. "I better go check it out…" Dragel spoke up.

"What about them?" Yu asked pointing to Kyoya and Damian.

Dragel looked around, deciding what to do, but then happened to see Tsubasa walking by the room and she immediately ran up to him. "Hey Tsubasa… Watch these two!" She said dragging him into the room.

Tsubasa stood there blankly before realizing _whom_ he had to watch. "Wait I-" By the time he could say something Dragel was gone along with Yu and Titi, who had ran off somewhere else.

He sighed on defeat, knowing that someone had to watch them. So he sat down between them, blocking from potentially getting to each other. He could felt awkward with the glares being set on him. He wasn't sure what they were going to do… Oh gosh…

* * *

_CRASH!_

"ARGH!"

Dragel walked into the room, only to find Masamune and King arguing about who was number one again… And them pulling each others hair out…

Everyone else in the room sweat dropped.

"There they go again…" Toby muttered watching his friend struggling on the ground.

"If they act like this on a luxury cruise ship imagine what they'll do at the academy." Zeo said shuddering.

Both Masamune and King got up off the ground and prepared their beys. "Let's settle this!" They both shouted.

Dragel sighed getting her own bey ready. Apparently she was going to have to be the one to settle all fighting.

"Let it rip!" They two bladers both shouted releasing their beys. But before Dragel could interrupt with her bey, a red, silver, and slightly yellow bey interrupted instead, sending King's and Masamune's beys flying back.

"Whoah, what was that?!" Masamune exclaimed recalling back his bey, with King doing the same thing.

"That would be me." A voice replied recalling back the red and silver bey.

She was short for her age, which seemed to be about fourteen, and had knee length dark blue hair that was tied up in a low ponytail. Her eyes were golden brown, and her skin was slightly tan. She also has a very faint, as in barely seeable at all to the naked eye, scar from the top of her right eye that went all the way to the bottom of her nose. Through her pierced ears, she has two moons. She was wearing a baggy red t-shirt with a black hoodie on top, tan shorts, and white socks, along with blue and black sneakers. She also wore red fingerless gloves.

"Yuki!" Dragel exclaimed happily, walking up to the girl.

"Hey Dragel." The girl greeted as they did a special kind of handshake with ease. (a/n: The idea can from Gemstone Gal, Lucky Academy, as I thought that was a cool way to greet each other! XD)

"Thanks for the help." Dragel said.

"No prob. someone's going to have to help you keep these idiots out of trouble!" Yuki replied, ignoring King and Masamune's angry fuming in the background.

"So Yuki got accepted too?" Yu asked.

"Yep, I got the enrollment, along with some others too, so there are some people aboard here we've never met before." Yuki explained.

"Really?" Dragel asked excitedly. "I wonder what kind of bladers they are…"

"Let's go check it out!" Titi suggested.

The girls nodded and left the room with the two boys, Yu and Titi, leaving the rest in the room.

Toby glared at Masamune and King while Zeo looked around at the huge mess they made. "You're going to have to clean this up." Toby said plainly as they both left the room.

Masamune and King gave looks at each other. "What?!"

* * *

"Yesh, how big is this boat?" Yuki asked.

"About one point sixty seven thousandth of the island." Dragel explained.

"I didn't mean literally."

"Oh…"

"Hey, look out!" Yuki managed to grab Dragel before she ended up bumping into someone.

"Ehe, sorry about that." Dragel apologized looking at the boy she almost bumped into.

The boy nodded in reply, clutching onto the book in his hands. His hair was jet black and his eyes were vermilion red. He wore a black shirt with a R on the back along with a black cape that had a white dragon symbol on the back of it. He also wore black jeans and black dance shoes. And he had black fingerless gloves.

"It is no problem." The boy spoke up.

There was a short silence after that. The hallway they were in was empty and quiet, showing that he had been alone.

"So… What's your name?" Dragel asked breaking the silence.

The teen stood there and blinked "Ragnarok." He replied before he started away.

"Huh… That was weird…" Yuki muttered.

Dragel shook her head. "No, I think he's just quiet… Come on, let's go already!"

They both scurried outside to find some of the others, unaware of the same boy from moments before watching them.

'Interesting… I sense something from them…' A voice, seeming to come from nowhere, spoke to the boy, Ragnarok.

He nodded. "I know what you mean…"

'In my opinion, we should keep our eyes on them and some of the others…' The voice spoke again.

"Alright…"

* * *

"There's quite a commotion going on isn't there?" Dragel asked looking around the open decks of the ship.

There were several people everywhere, chatting, battling, running around, and a few even sitting isolated in a corner. But overall it was very noisy.

"Gee I couldn't tell." Yuki said, her voice dripping in sarcastically.

"Yeah well- Watch out!" Dragel warned, having them move out of the way just before someone was about to bump into them. "I am not being knocked down this time."

"Oops, sorry, it's awfully crowed." The girl who almost bumped into them said.

She had light blonde colored hair that reached to her elbows which were straighten and loose. And there were two bangs, one on each side, that cover her eyes slightly and she has light turquoise blue colored eyes. Her skin had a pale honey skin tone, which seemed to give out a medium completion when she stood just right in the sun. She also had a white crescent moon tattoo located on her right shoulder.

As for her attire she wore a light purple colored casual one shoulder top on with a white colored butterfly brooch holding onto the left shoulder strap, light wash denim mini skirt with purple leggings under it. Her shoes looked like a pair of white booties. And she wore a silver armlet on her right arm and a pair of white fingerless gloves on.

"Yeah, it's alright." Yuki replied.

"So what's your name?" Dragel asked curiously.

"I'm Dahlia." The girl replied. "I'm not really from around here; I come from Panama and got accepted into Galaxy Academy." She explained.

"So you got accepted too, huh?" Yuki said.

"Yep!"

"Well in that case, maybe we should stick together for a while, so we won't get lost." Dragel suggested.

Dahlia smiled. "Alright."

Before anymore could be said, Dragel felt someone tapping on their shoulders. "E-excuse me… Have you seen my brother?" An ethereal voice asked timidly.

Dragel turned curiously to the girl who had just spoken.

She had knee length violet hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with pink lilies in it and emerald green eyes along with pale skin. She wore a white halter neck frock that had silver rings attached to form a chain and reached her thighs with white heels. And she has a light pink diamond bracelet, necklace, and anklet.

The three shook their heads.

"No we haven't, sorry." Dahlia replied.

"But we could help you find him." Dragel spoke up.

"Yeah." The other three added.

"Aura!" A voice called out. "There you are!"

The voice was none other than Dashan, acquainted with the rest of Team Wang Hu Zhong. "Where were you?" Dashan asked, crossing his arms. While Dahlia on the other hand lightly blushed at the sight of him.

"I got lost in the crowd." The girl explained.

"Wait. So you're…" Dragel started.

"…Dashan's sister?" Yuki finished.

The girl giggled innocently. "Yes. My name is Aurora Arabella Heart."

"Yeah, not only did all of us get in but Dashan's blister got in too!" Mei-Mei added.

Chao Xin face palmed. "It's '_sister_' not '_blister_', Mei-Mei." He corrected.

"Oh…"

"And this Academy seems like a suitable place for training." Dashan added.

Chao Xin groaned. "Training? Aww man…"

"Chao Xin, you better train this time for I will _not_ be having you bring shame to bey leng temple, understood?" Dashan replied firmly.

Chao Xin was about to reply, but he was soon cut off by the sound of screams not to far away.

"What was that?" Chi Yun questioned.

"Kerbecs, Hades drive!" They all heard a loud voice shout, in which they could guess who that was…

'Oh no…' Dragel thought, which was followed by a fiery explosion coming from where they heard the screams.

Dragel started to run off to where the explosion came from, followed by all the others.

"Hey! What's going on?" Dahlia asked.

But Dragel was too busy in her own thoughts. 'I just hope they haven't blown a hole in the boat…'

* * *

"Argh! I refuse to lose to a poodle!" Kyoya yelled as his Leone circled the other golden bey it was fighting, Kerbecs.

"Poodle?! You're the one who has a cat!" Damian growled. "Now finish it, Kerbecs!" He commanded.

The two beys charged at each other, causing a small explosion that sent them flying backwards some ways.

"Well this seems like a friendly battle." A teenage boy said sarcastically. He had light grey hair, styled medium length with long white spikes as a fringe, along with grey eyes, and light tan Skin. His dress style was urban punk.

"What is going on here?" Dashan asked.

"Well, as it turns out, everyone here was just hanging out having some battles, until these guys can and crashed the party." The boy explained pointing to Damian and Kyoya, who had just blown up part of the railing on the ship.

"I thought the Tsubasa was supposed to be watching them." Dragel spoke up.

"Hmmm!" They all turned to see Tsubasa hanging up-side-down on a pole with duck tape over his mouth, and sweat dropped.

However the two bladers ignored all this.

"True lion gale force wall!"

"Hades gate!"

"Take cover!" Mei-Mei shouted, preparing for the worst, and maybe even the ship sinking.

"Look out!" A feminine voice shouted. They both momentary stooped to see a girl on a skateboard heading towards them. But before they could react, she rammed into them causing them both to fall over board.

Everyone ran over to the edge to see them trying to stay afloat.

The girl with the skateboard took up her board in her hands and looked down on the scene. "Ooops."

* * *

**Leodas: So I just HAD to end this chapter with mysterious guest's oc knocking them off the ship! X3 Sorry that I didn't get everyone's characters in this chapter! DX And two of them appeared at the last second. But they'll all appear next chapter! But before I can focus on the plot of the story I have to introduce all the characters first... -.- Then I'll be able to focus on them more! :D**

**So be patient with me! :D But remember, just because they didn't appear in this chapter it doesn't mean I haven't accepted them, it just means I can only write so much! XD And I had to get Damian and Kyoya's feud out of the way first… XD**

**Dragel: And Leodas randomly decided to reply to all of her review for this story, like some other people on this site have been… X3 strangley enough.**

**Gemstone Gal- Thanks! X3 And yes you did have to make Yuki equal to Gingka. XP**

**FunnyGhostXD- Yeah, I wish I was the principle though… ;A; (Dragel: If Leodas was: Chaos.)**

**Manakete-girl- Cool Oc, as you can tell, you got accepted! ~ XD**

**The-Gray-Ninja- She got accepted too! She'll appear next chapter. X3**

**Kyogre-ruler-of-the-sea- Your name is still long… XD (Flare: Leodas wouldn't know what to do without me.)**

**Fallenbey- Accepted! X3 He'll appear next chapter too! :D (I have so much to write XD)**

**Mysterious guest- That's okay. X3 Used to my parents wouldn't let me join stuff like this either… until I got a few years older… XD yeah… And don't worry, she got accepted~ Oh and this would take place in time period like Metal fury, which means she would probably be more around Zeo's age… So which one do you want paired with her? XD**

**SkylarkOfTheMoon- Nice! And she was accepted! (Flare: *sarcasm* You're sooo picky when you've accepted everyone's OC. ./ Leodas: Hush!)**

**KazarinaIceAngel12- As you can tell, she got in~ X3 So yay! :D**

**Guest- Okay! Accepted! XD**

**AKA99- accepted! X3**

**DracoScarlet- She's been accepted, so she'll appear soon. (I hope XD)**

**Guest- Cool OC :3 But Kyoya was taken… is there someone else you're interested in? :/**

**Leodas: And that's it! *falls over***

**Flare: She'll try to introduce the rest of the OCs next chapter so we can move onto the story.**

**Leodas: Here's a question for you to answer! X3 (these will be for fun so it's not required) what's your opinion of Dragel?! :D**

**Dragel: Review and you get cookies! ^^**


	3. The five star dorms

**Leodas: Oh yeah! Two stories updated in one day!~ Sorry for the wait! But it's here! And… This chapter was kind of rushed. :/ But on the bright side it's the longest one I've ever done. :D Which is because I wanted every OC to at least have some sort of THOUGHT in this chapter. XD Oh, and if it says "Argo" in the story anywhere tell me because it's supposed to be "Aguma", since I had to make some adjustments with the characters. **

**And I'm pretty sure everyone one's OCs are in this, but if they aren't tell me so I can edited it in! I've checked like ten times but you never know if I missed one! **

**Dragel: Also, here's an annoucment: For those of you who has summated an OC, uou can RP with them on a form so Leodas can memorize them or get a better idea of their personality. If interested, go to Leodas' profile. There it will explain the rest. XD**

**Flare: Disclaimer: Leodas does NOT own Beyblade or the OCs, except Dragel.**

* * *

"**Attention all passengers. We have arrived on Galaxy Island, please exit the ship from the front port stairs.**" The announcement rang throughout the ship, which was followed by many of the bladers walking off the stairs of the ship as they were told.

Dragel and the others walked off the boat along with the rest of the passengers.

"I'm glad that girl stopped those two earlier." Dahlia spoke up. "They could have seriously hurt someone!"

Aurora nodded shyly. "…Y-yes. I'm glad it didn't end up that way though… That to that girl…" She said shyly.

"Speaking of that, where'd she go?" Yuki said, looking through the crowd. She soon easily spotted her riding her skateboard not too far away from them.

The girl spotted them as well and rode over to them.

"Thanks for helping earlier!" Dragel spoke up.

The girl smile. "No biggie, but I don't think _they're_ happy about it."

Meanwhile the sound of people saying "EEEEEEW!" echoed in the air as two passengers of the boat came off.

They had the exotic smell of cat and dog…

Everyone sweatdropped and looked back at the girl.

She had layered blonde hair that went just before her shoulders and she had messy cut bangs. She has pale skin and icy blue eyes that were slightly large. She was basically tall and thin as well. She wore a pale blue beanie, a white tank top, a pale blue half jacket that was sleeveless and has a white hood. She also had pale blue jeans, white sneakers with pale blue laces and finally she had a pale blue and grey camera hanging around her neck.

"By the way, my names Aya." She said.

"Nice to meet you." Dragel replied.

"Hey guys, there's something going on over there." Yuki pointed out as a crowd gathers at the stage for the opening ceremony.

Everyone nodded and headed for that crowd.

A loud commotion came from the crowd as everyone gathered. A man and, surprisingly, Ryo, were standing on a high elevated stage where everyone could see them.

Ryo took the microphone and stood boldly in front of everyone. "And now the immortal phoenix shall-"

"SHUT UP!" The other man interrupted, stomping him on the ground.

Someone from the crowd walked up. "Hey! What's all this about?!" He asked.

The who had interrupted cleared his throat and spoke up. "Well, this year, we are doing something… a little different…"

The crowd started getting louder again.

"Ahem… Allow me to explain." The man spoke up through the microphone, causing everyone to go quiet. "Galaxy Academy is a large and well organized school. That being said, when we first built this place, we divided it into six sections; one forming the school center, and the other five surround the outside. …You could say that the locations shape it like a star, each dorm being one of the points." He explained, stopping for a second to see if everyone was paying attention.

"So each student has been assigned to a dorm; one that we think will unlock your potential as student..." He trailed off.

"So in other words." Ryo picked up. "We will now call out the names of each student, when your name is called, carify it and come up here to get the card with a color representing on of the five dorms; Nova, Blaze, Crescent, Battle, and volcanic sea." He explained, looking over to the other man who nodded.

"First up, Aya Rein." The man called.

Aya smiled. "Well, that's my que." She said making to way up to the stage, only to end up tripping on the way. However, Zeo happened to be standing there and caught her before she fell.

"Uh, thanks." Aya said.

"No problem." Zeo replied as Aya got back on her two feet and went up to receive a light blue and white card.

"Isana Matsumoto."

"Over here!" A girl called. Looking around the age of Fithteen, the girl had black hair, along with purple highlights. And she had light purple eyes along with peach colored skin. She wore a plain white T-shirt, dark blue jeans that was ripped, black converse. And she had a baseball hat.

She walked up to the stage and received a half-amber color, half-green card.

"Ragnarok Abysseon"

"Master is here!" A voice shouted.

"Eclipse, be quiet!" Ragnarok yelled. Dragel and Yuki remembered him from the boat as people around them began echoing to themselves: 'Who is he talking to?' as they looked around for the source of the other voice.

Ragnarok walked up and received a black and white card.

"Dragel Pendragon."

Dragel blinked at the sound of her name being called. "Yes." She replied simply before walking up to receive a light blue and white card.

"Alec Lance."

"I'm here!" A boy smiled happily. His age seemed to be around Fithteen. He had dark purple hair that went to his shoulders but was spiked up in the front, similar to Zeo's hair. He had hazel colored eyes, and light skin, along with a scar running from his jaw to his collar bone. He wore a purple t-shirt with a dark brown vest over it, and black jeans. And a brown belt around his waist for his beyblade, and he had purple and black checkered vans.

He walked up and received a light blue and white card.

"Wanda Endou."

"Coming!" She said cheerfully. She looked like she was about Fithteen. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and bluish grey eyes. She wore a white, long-sleeved, button down shirt under a black vest. She had black pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves and a violet bey belt around her waist.

Wanda went up and received a red card.

"Hidora Kuromiya."

"Yeah, I'm here." A girl said rather flatly. She had light brown hair with dark turquoise highlights and her hair was tied up in two pigtails, that were shoulder length. She has a really pale skin tone and two scars, one scar being on her right eye, which looked similar to Kyoya's except longer and thinner, and a scar on her left shoulder. She had sky blue eyes and a small tooth showing out of her mouth. She wore a dark turquoise sleeveless shirt and a black sleeveless jacket which was ripped at some parts. She also wore a dark turquoise snake necklace and black fingerless gloves. Her pants were light green with some holes and she had a black belt and yellow, blue and black sneakers.

She walked up and got a half-orange, half-blue card.

"Yuki-."

"**Here!**"

Everyone looked to see it had been two people that had said that. Ecept one was a boy and the other a girl.

"Yuki HANGANE."

"Oh…" Yuuki laughed nervously. (a/n: Since both Yuki's are in this the Yuki with one 'u' is the girl and the Yuki with 'uu' is the boy one.)

Yuki walked up and got a light blue and white card.

"Mika Tsukino"

"Hello!" A girl greeted, smiling. She had straight electric blue hair that went to her shoulders with black underneath it, which was nearest to her neck, she had pale skin, and bright electric blue eyes, that matched her hair color. She was about an average height, but slightly shorter and skinny. She wore an electric blue tunic with an electric pink belt over it; she had black leggings, and electric pink high-tops with black laces. She also had electric pink star earrings.

She walked up and got a black and white card.

"Kazuki Satoru."

"Here." He smirked confidently. Some could recognize it was the same boy from before who they had met on the ship.

He walked up and got a half-orange, half-blue card.

"Simon Nikso"

"What's up?" A boy greeted. He had silver hair and blue eyes. He also had white colored skin. He wore a grey T-shirt under a red zipped-up vest, and he had on black pants and a pair gloves on his hands.

He went up and got a red colored card.

"Dahlia Puente."

"Yep!" Dahia replied.

She smiled at the others before going up to receive a black and white card.

"Juliette James"

"Over here!" A girl smiled. She had platinum blonde hair, with the top half in a ponytail, and she had bright green eyes, her skin was slightly tan but still on the pale side, and she was rather short. She wore a pale green tank top with white skinny jeans and tan sandals. And she had a silver chain around her neck.

She walked up and got a half-amber color, half-green card.

"Flare-"

"Here!" A girl spoke up, not giving them time to yell her last name. She had orange colored hair that went a few inched past her shoulders and her bangs swayed a little to the right. She also had bright emerald green eyes, and rather pale skin. Her clothing was like a green t-shirt, with red triangle shaped stripes patterns. She has red shorts with green linings that went a little past her knees. And she had green and white shoes, with a sun shaped jewel ties to a necklace.

She hurriedly walked up to get a red colored card.

"Gin Scarlet."

"Over here!" She shouted. She had blue hair that went down to the waist and deep blue eyes along with fair skin. She had a gash on her arm and an hourglass figure, upside down teardrop shaped face. She wore denim jean cut-offs, a grey tank top with Japanese writing, and high tops. She also had a locket.

She walked up and received a half-amber color, half-green

"Akiraka Kizuna."

"Yeah, right here." A girl said. She had shoulder length dark brown hair in a messy ponytail and she had auburn eyes. She stood about five foot, five inches tall with an athletic build and normal figure. Her skin was lightly tanned. She wore a dark green short sleeve shirt, a brown vest, jeans and gray running shoes.

Her card, when she got it, was a red card.

"Layla Hangane."

"Um, I'm here." The last girl spoke up. She had extremely like brown hair that was in a braid and went to her waist and unique eyes. Her right eye being green and her left one being yellow. She wore a black shirt with a gold electric bolt on it, Jeans, electric blue combat boots, and black and gold fingerless Gloves with Spikes.

She walked up and got a half-amber color, half-green.

The call ups continued. Several other people they new such as, Gingka, Madoka, Kyoya, Damian, Dunamis, Yu, ect. Were also all called up and received a specific card color.

After everyone had been called, the man looked around to see if anyone was left. When he saw that was all of them he took out the microphone again and began to speak.

"Now that you all have been given cards a specific color… Just follow the staff and they shall show you to your dorms. You must find your rooms yourself though. And DO NOT trade. If you do we will know and you will be kicked off the island."

A few people looked at their cards and traded back… Since they had already traded before he said that.

"Now everyone, get a good nights rest. You will be expected to start class first thing in the morning."

***At the Nova dorm***

A group of eleven walked down the hallways, with was oddly enough decorated with pink, white, and red streamers with hearts and stuffed animals randomly set everywhere. (bonus points for people who guess why) They all looked at there cards, which were the same color: light blue and white.

The group consisted of Gingka, Dragel, Yuki, Damian, Aya, Yuuki, Tithi, Teru, Madoka, Alec, and Dunamis.

"I can't believe every thing here… Is covered in pink!" Damian growled, looking at the decorations on the wall.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "That's because it's Valentines Day." She responded. (A/N: I know it's not Valentines Day but in this fic it is! XD)

"I hate Valentines day." Damian deadpanned with a frown.

Dragel stared for a second, before taking one of the stuffed animals, which was a stuffed puppy with a heart, and shoved it in his face, just to see how he would react.

"DRAGEL, GET THAT KERBECS FORSHAKEN THING OUT OF MY FACE OR I WILL BURN EVERYTHING DOWN."

Yep… Just as she suspected.

"Aww, but it's so cute!" Alec and Gingka both said at the same time. They both looked at each other and chuckled before facing back towards the others.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S "CUTE" GET IT AWAY NOW." Damian threatened, and then jumped when Dragel put it closer to him.

Aya laughed lightly. "Wow, I can't believe Damian's afraid of a stuff animal." She said to herself. "…This'll make good blackmail…" She then took at picture. With her camera, of Damian jumping at the sight of the stuff animal, in which he then turned to her and glared.

"If you show anyone that… I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled running after her as she started to make a getaway on her skateboard.

Everyone else sweatdropped as Madoka sighed, taking out a card that told who would be staying in which room in the dorm and with whom they were staying with.

Alec and Gingka both looked at the card curiously as she read the results out load. "Room twenty-one with have… Gingka and Damian…" Ginkga gaped at this. This was not going to end well…

"Room Twenty-two… Dragel and Yuki…" The two girls nodded at each other. At least the results made sense this time.

"Room Twenty-three… Yuuki and Teru…" Yuuki struged with Teru stared blankly.

"Room Twenty-four… Aya and me."

'At least my roommate is someone sain…' Madoka thought as she then began to read the next part.

"Room Twenty-five… Dunamis and tithi…" Tithi looked up at Dunamis happily.

"And room Twenty-Seven… Alec." Alec had animeic tears in his eyes, he was the only one without a roommate. But at least he would have more space.

"And that clears it up." Madoka stated. "So let's all get a good night's rest for tomorrow… After we track down Aya and Damian."

***At the Blaze dorm***

A silver haired boy walked around the Blaze dorm while muttering under his breath and following along the warm walls of the hall. He only stopped momentarily to let the other ten catch up.

Including himself (who was Helios), they were a group of eleven that consisted of Jack, Wanda, Simon, Yu, Kenta, Alexsey, Akiraka, Flare, ChaoXin, and surprisingly enough, Ryuga. All their cards turned out to be a red color.

"Finally I'm not being hunted down and chased like I was on the boat." Simon spoke up. "She was going to kill me!" (more bonus points if you can guess who that girl was. XD)

Yu and Kenta started snickering in the background.

"This place seems really toasty, though." Wanda stated cheerfully.

"Yes… And a perfect place to set up self portraits~" Jack purred.

"No way, Jack!" Flare shouted.

But Jack just stood there unfazed. "I wouldn't get on the wrong foot with anyone if I were you." He replied, flicking his hair then turning towards her with a smirk. "For all you know, we could be roommates."

"Heck no!" She yelled, grabbing the nearest item she could find, and threw it at him. However, Jack easily dodged and took off running, with Flare running after him.

"Dude, they need to chill." ChaoXin stated while Akiraka observed their movements as they ran off and Alexsey got out the list that said their room numbers.

"Who's going to read them out load?" Akiraka asked calmly, leaning against the wall.

Alexsey shrugged. "I might as well…" He then began reading the card.

"Room Thirty-One… Helios and Jack…" Helios groaned. Why was he going to have to be stuck with that sadistic artist/weirdo/whatever you would call him?!

"Room Thirty-Two… Wanda and Akiraka…" Wanda smiled while Akiraka commented: "Well, at least I would have to be with the weird pyromaniacs, who would probably set my room on fire…"

"HEY!"

"Room Thirty-Three… Simon and Chao Xin…" Chao Xin just yawned while Simon smiled politely at him.

"Room Thirty-four… just Flare…" Flare had no reasponse because she was still chasing Jack…

"Room Thirty-Five… Yu and Kenta…" The two boys looked at each other happily. "Yay!" they both shouted.

"And room Thirty-Seven… Ryuga and me…" Ryuga just grunted while Alexsey slightly shuddered.

_CRASH!  
BOOM!  
WACK!_

Judging by the noises coming from not too far in the hall, it was going to be one heck of a year in this dorm…

***At the Crescent dorm***

"Master! Master! This will be wonderful! The perfect place! Just under the crescent moon, in which the dorm name stands for! The lovely Phoenix bey that the other girl has, and the fish-"

"Eclipse, please be quiet right now, we aren't actually alone, and I'm sure Miss Aurora is tired of your rambling!" Ragnorark scolded.

Aurora, who was not too far behind him, smiled nervously before saying in a barely a quiet voice, barely hearable: "…O-oh no… It's fine…"

"I'd just like to know who you're talking to." Toby deadpanned.

Just like the other two dorms, this was a group of eleven, which was formed by Toby, Ragnorark, Zeo, Dahlia, Hyoma, Aurora, Mika, Kakeru, Dashan, Aguma, and Ryuuto. All of their cards had been black and white.

'At least I'm in the same dorm as my sister, so I can keep an eye on her…' Dashan thought while crossing his arms and looking towards the others.

"I wonder how come I was picked to some here…" Dahlia thought out loud. "What do you think, Mika? …Mika?" She asked, noticing she had suddenly disappeared.

"Look out!"

_CRASH!_

Everyone quickly backed up as pieces of the ceiling started caving in and fell on the floor in front of them.

Everyone gaped. "Aurora, you alright?" Dashan asked.

Aurora nodded.

"Good."

Argo raised an eye-brow while looking at the rubble. "How did…?" He started.

"Some organized and safe school." Zeo said sarcastically.

"Hey, uh, what'd I miss?" Mika asked, seeming to pop out of no where.

Everyone flinched in surprise. "…! How did you do that?" Ragnorark asked. Mika shrugged on response.

Hyoma sighed. "Might as well go ahead and figure out which rooms we will be staying in… then call authorities…" He muttered as he pulled out a card, and it out loud.

"Room Forty-One… Toby and Zeo…" The two nodded. They wouldn't have any trouble being roommates.

"Room Forty-two… Aurora and Mika…" Aurora smiled nerviously at Mika, who smiled back.

"Room Forty-Three… Ragnorark and Hyoma…" 'This will be interesting I suppose…' Hyoma thought. Ragnorark nodded assuredly.

"Room Forthy-Four… just Dahlia…" That was surprising… so was sure that she would get a roommate… oh well.

"Room Forthy-Five… Kakeru and Ryuuto…" The two jumped up and high-fived.

"And room Forty-Seven… Dashan and Aguma…" Dashan stared at Argo un-amused while Argo growled in return.

Now if somebody would just fix the roof…

***At the Battle dorm***

"NO, I'M NUMBER ONE!"

"NO, KING IS NUMBER ONE!"

Kyoya growled, looking like he was about to rip his hair out. "Do they ever stop?!"

"I highly doubt it…" Isana trailed off, continuing to watch their bickering.

"Come on guys, just stop!" Layla spoke up.

"…Well, if they don't stop, then I'll make them stop… Or just blackmail them." Gin replied.

This was another group of eleven, who all had gotten cards that were half-amber colored, half-green. They were a group whose members were, Kyoya, Ryutaro, Nile, Demure, Gin, King, Selen, Masamune, Isana, Juliette, and Tsubasa.

"Could you guys please stop for a moment?" Juiette asked.

"No!" The both shouted in unison.

"We're still trying to settle whose number one… Shortie!" They replied, mostly because they forgot her name.

However, Juiette got a dark aura around her and in a split second she ran up to them and kicked them in the gut, causing them to tumble back and fall out a window…

They others went over to see them barely hanging out the window.

"Help!" Masamune shouted. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Remind me never to call you short…" Isana noted to herself.

"Yeah…" Layla agreed.

"I could totally get blackmail out of this." Nile said.

Tsubasa sighed, getting out the card with the info about their room numbers. And without even having to be asked, he began to read them out loud.

"Room Fifty-One… Kyoya and me…" Kyoya just frowed while Tsubasa thought flatly, "Oh great…"

"Room Fifty-Two… Isana and Gin…" The two girls both smiled and nodded.

"Room Fifty-Three… King and Masamune…"

"We're still down here!" King shouted, still hanging on the edge of the window. Isana went over their and helped pull them up.

"Thanks…" King said, sighing in relief.

"No problem." Isana replied.

Tsuabasa looked back at the card and continued on. "Room Fifty- Four… Juiette and Layla…" They both stared at each other. Not a bad choice for roommates…

"Room Fifty-Five… Nile and Demure…" Nile nodded while Demure looked down nervously.

"And room Fifty-Seven… Ryutaro…" Well, at least he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone…

Gin then looked over and stared at the window. "So uh… Who's going to pay for the damages?"

***At the Volcanic Sea dorm***

At the last of the five star dorms, the last group of eleven walked down the orange and red hallways. All of their cards had been half-orange, and half-blue. The members of this particular dorm were, Julian, Hikaru, Chi-Yun, Kazuki, Mei-Mei, Wales, Sophie, Dan, Sora, Hidora, and Reiki.

"Hmm, okay, volcanic part I can understand them putting me in, since it's the most powerful force on earth…" Kazuki started, looking at the pictures of volcanoes and the sea on the walls. "But the 'sea' part… No way."

"I don't think they really care…" Hidora said blankly.

"Well, this does seem like a lovely place." Sophie smiled.

Kazuki smirked, looking at the girls. "Oh yeah."

Mei-Mei wiped the sweat off her forehead. "It's really pot in here…"

Reiki and Dan, who was behind her went, "Pffft…" While Hidora frowned. "I hate the heat and sweating… And I think it's 'hot' not pot, Mei-Mei."

"Oh yeah… Hehehehe."

"Hey look!" Sora exclaimed, opening the window. "The sea is right next to the dorm! Isn't that cool?!" He asked, only to get splashed in the face by the waves. "Bleh!"

Everyone else sweatdropped, before realizing that the wave water started to flood the floors of the hall, soaking some of them.

Kasuki smirk turned slightly into a frown. "Dude, not cool."

"We're going to have to live here?" Hikaru asked. "Aw man…" Sighing she took out their dorm's room numbers card. "Might as well figure out where we're staying…"

"Room Sixty-one… Julian and Kazuki." Julian stood there in silence while Kasuki nodded. "Hmmm…"

"Room Sixty-two… Me and Mei-Mei…" Mei-Mei smiled happily,

"Room Sixty-three… Wales and Chi-Yun…" The two turned the other way, not even bothering to face each over.

"Room Sixty-four… Sophie and Hidora…" Sophie nodded while Hidora shrugged.

"Room Sixty-five… Reiki and Dan…"

"No matter where we go we always end up in the same room…" They both said in unison.

"And room Sixty-Seven…. Just Sora…" 'Aw, man…' Sora thought. 'I'm all alone!'

Hikaru sighed, putting away the card. "Now somebody got get a mop!"

***Later that night at the head office in the middle of the school…***

"Sir, all of the students are now at their dorms, with all… Complaints taken care of." A man in a staff uniform said, slinging a soggy mop over his shoulder, and holding a lot of duck tape.

The head principle nodded, but it was shown he had a scowl on his face. "Good work." He said blankly.

"Is there something the matter sir?" The staff member asked.

The other man shook his head. "Every year… no matter how many good students we get, we always get beaten by that darn Wix academy!" He shouted angrily, slamming his fisted on the table, causing the other guy to flinch. "But not this year… No. We are going to make sure we have the students at their very best, and nothing else."

He then turned to face the staff member. :Have all the students come to the southern-east part of the school tomorrow…" He started.

"Why?"

"They are going to have an early test… having to do with the obstacle coarse… understood?"

The staff member nodded.

"Good. …Oh, and one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"If they fail, they no longer get to stay at this school."

* * *

**Leodas: DUN. DUN. DUN. DUN.**

**Flare: …**

**Leodas: Longest. Chapter. I've ever done! XD yeah… Still didn't put in all the characters in this that I wanted though… But I wanted to start out with just 55 students to begin with… XD So I just put in what characters were at least necessary, but I'll add more canon characters at the same time that I accept a couple more OCs later in the story… XD But enough with the rambling, on to the replies! :D**

**DoTheBartMan- I explained things through PM. XD But he got accepted, as you can tell. (And I need to stop repeating myself. XD) **

**Gemstone Gal- Thanks. X3 Yep, the handshake is epic! - **

**AKA99- (Dragel: Thank you! :D) **

**Tiger demon of light- Thanks, and Dragel says thanks too. XD And your welcome. :3 **

**Crossroader32- lol yeah, went I thought of "ship" I imagined those two falling off of it… XD **

**Fallenbey- Yep! And you have no idea… wait. Never mind, you do because if you made it this far then you just read it… XD Really? I'm glad you think so, Dragel's actually the first OC I ever made so I'm glad people like her. :D**

**firefly gal- lol okay. :D And thanks, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :3 **

**KazarinaIceAngel12- Thanks. X3 (Dragel: I just remembered I never got to get him down… O.O) And here's the next chapter, as you can tell. XD **

**FunnyGhostXD- Just wait… I'll be the principle eventually… MWAHAHAHAHA! (everyone else: 0.0) **

**Lavender Rose of Faith- thanks. X3 And yes they did deserve to be thrown off the boat. XD One second later… well, there would go the new ship. XD**

**Guest- Sorry for the wait! I finally got the next chapter in! I hope it was an alright chapter… 0.0**

**DracoScarlet- Thanks, and here's the next chapter. XD**

**Manakete-girl- thank you. X3 **

**mysterious guest- Thanks. X3 And I read you RP. Lol And since it's technically your first fanfiction story I'll give you a review! :D**

**lololol nice! I can totally imagine them running away like that. XD And I laughed when Zeo screamed like a girl. XD aha they are so gullible… XD I would even say update soon but you don't have an account… X3**

**Flare: Wow… You just reviewed a review… **

**Leodas: I know, right?! :D**

**Flare: O.o**

***ahem* Whew… Now that, that's done… question of the chapter! **

**- Have you ever dreamt (as in when you're sleeping) about being one of your OCs? I have. O.O It's creepy but cool at the same time! XD**

**Dragel & Yu: IIIICCCCCEEE CCCCRRREEEAMMM! **

**Flare: In their language, that means read and review. ^_^; **


End file.
